In Love with the metal man
by RavenLiathia
Summary: Keket has amazing powers and had been given the ability to control them until something horrible happened to her. what was it? and can her new friends help her get over it
1. Chapter 1

"I am Chares Xavier, this is Ourrora. You have some amazing talents young lady, you already have control over them but if you come with me, we will teach you the endless possibilities of your talents. We will also prevent another event like this doesn't happen" he glanced around the room I was curled up in. What was left of the walls were still smoking and mouldy smell had become so familiar to me in these past few weeks had become pungent. The old man standing well he was in a wheelchair looked intelligent. His friend was much younger with white hair.

"So what, you just walk into what is left of my home and expect me to come with you, to 'control myself' I don't know whether you are blind or something but in case you are .the place that I grew up in, my home has been destroyed, why because of me."I growled, how dare he

"We want to prevent things like this happening again." The white haired chick didn't seem happy with my resistance.

"You wanted to see me sir." A voice came from the other side of the door." it was male and deep. "Yes come in Bobby." Professor Xavier replied. The door swang open, and in stepped a boy about my age with brownish coloured hair, and strong cheek bones. "This is Keket, Kehet this is Bobby, Bobby could you please show her to her room."

"So Kehet, that how you say it right."

"Ke-k-et" I replied and giggled.

"Keket, what powers do you have."

"Well I quote from what Professor Xavier told me Telekinesis, Astral Projection/Soul Self, Levitation, Empathy, Telepathy, Umbrakenectic Dark Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Teleportation, Time Manipulation, Physical Healing, Precognition, Ability to transfer power... yeah I have no idea what any of that means, yours?" I smiled at him.

"Thermokinesis, Thermal Vision, Cryokinesis, Organic-Ice Form, Hydrokinesis, Molecular Moisture Inversion and Conversion. Not as many as you but they are pretty cool." He laughed. We reached my room. "Well this is your stop; um I will come get you tomorrow, when your classes start. You try using your powers but you know try to destroying stuff Umbrakenectic Dark Manipulation should lead you to be able to create small force fields and balls, try that. You can get your dinner when ever, everyone else has eaten." He left me with my suitcase.

I unpacked my suitcase in to the wardrobe and took a shower. I began wondering the halls sniffing food. I reached the kitchen, it was huge my idea kitchen the fridge alone was like the size of a garage. I turned the light on and walked over to the cupboard and found some peanut butter and made my favourite, peanut butter sandwich.

"And I would run 10000 miles and I would walk 10000 more just to be the man that walks..." I began to sing, until I heard a coughing and snapped out my awesome singing moment.

"You don't look like a man." The voice that had coughed complimented, he had a slightly Russian- Siberian accent.

"Well thank you." I giggled.

"Are you meant to be here?" he asked sceptically, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah I'm new here."

"Yeah your that new girl, umm Kezket." His accent consumed my name.

"That's me, call me Key so what are you powers, fancy names please they sound cooler." He grinned at me. He was huge.

"Um lets me think about thiz Organic Steel Transformation, superhuman strength, superhuman stamina and superhuman durability"

"What your name?"

"Peter or Colossus."

"Sweet, can you show me your powers." He smiled; a sliverish blue metal covered his body. It appeared to just cover all of his muscles, highlighting them more than before. He walked over to me and picked me up with one of his hand like I was a feather. I giggled as the metal that covered his body was ice cold against my skin. He transformed back, I just realised that he was there shirtless dam he was fit. "What kind of metal is it?"

"Osmium"

"I did an assignment on that back home," I actually did, I only got a B, he chuckled

"So Key what brings you here?" we were sitting the library at this point.

"Xavier." I replied bluntly, I still wasn't really accepted to the fact that he had made me come here.

"He is a very great man. He has changed many of the students here lives. Have you found out your powers, show me? You know if you want to" he added nervously

"Umm that bobby said just to use little of it." I held my hand out flat in front of me and concentrated hard and a black jet of energy in the shape of a hand; I made it ruffle his black fluffy hair. He shook slightly at the coldness of my power.

"Darkness manipulation or is that just the colour of your energy?"

"Professor Xavier said it was Umbrakenectic Dark Manipulation"

"That's a really good power to have, do you have anything else." I handed him the paper that I had written the list of my powers on. "Wow that's a lot; you are a very lucky girl. I think that I'm going to head off to bed," he got up and picked up a pie of papers that where in front of him.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." I yelled as he left the library. I finished my sandwich and went back to my room.

"Keket, you ready?" Bobby's voice yelled from outside my door.

"Yes" I ran out my room. The bag on my back filled with the pile of books that had been left on the desk.

"Like your outfit" There was no uniform so I was wearing a leather jacket, black loose knit woolly jumper, with a green under dress, tights with Dr Martens. "We have mutant ethics first up. Then storm wants to see what you are like in the battlefield"

"Mutant, that's going to take some, getting used to." We walked into a large office there were about ten kids sitting on sofas and chairs. They ranged from about eleven to my age.

"Students this is Keket so how do we decide when to use our powers?" everyone glanced up at me. I saw peter and smiled at him. The rest of the lesson went by slowly.

"Guys we are going to take it easy for Keket sake, I am sure that she will be able to keep up, and Keket your powers should come naturally now. But Peter can you please stick with her." Suddenly the room changed, we were in some wasteland, bullets raining down on us. I made a shield and ran over to Storm.

"What are we hoping to achieve" I yelled at her

"Disable the robot" it was huge about 60 meters high "normally we work as a team, but I want to see the strength of your powers. Professor says that you have a fair amount of control with them." With that I felt a huge gust of air and she was in the sky her eyes went white they kind of glowed. "Come up here." She yelled down to me. I floated up to her level trying to keep my balance. This was so cool. "Now get the bit of cement that or Colossus is standing on and bring it up here." I stuck my hand out, a black energy engulfed the block of cement and I pulled it up. I giggled, I have become a ninja. Peter looked like her was going to be sick. "I think you should put him down. And fire objects from the ground at the robot." I did what she told me. It was kind of scary last time I had used my powers bad stuff had happened.

"Keket, this is Rouge and Kitty." Bobby pointed to the other girls that were in the room with us. They were both minute, on had two white strikes in her fringe. The other was just really small.

"I like your work." The really small one said and then pointed over to peter, he looked green and was holding on to the wall. A sudden feeling of joy washed over me. I guess that was the empathy working.

"Crap I feel bad know."

"Nah it's aright Pete's never liked heights. Have you Pete." Rouge asked

"What?" I glared at me.

"Not practically." He groaned.

"I am sorry."

"It's alright; I do need to get over my fear."

"So how many people are at this school?" we were sitting under a big tree, Rouge Kitty, Bobby, John Peter and me. John had joined us, he was Bobby's best mate and extremely vain.

"At the moment only sixty-five or so. The younger ones with families are off visiting. And the kids studying business are in New York you know Wall St"

"Business, I thought that we only did like mutant stuff."

"That's only on Monday, the rest of them are spent gaining the knowledge that is need to gain whichever dimpolas ECT we want." John scoffed at me; he had a hint of an Australian accent. He was attractive but the type of guy that new it and spent too much time on his hair.

"you are kind of a bit old to be new here, I mean most people come around the age of ten, but your like what sixteen. Did you hit puberty late or something?" Rouge laughed at me.

She didn't seem to like me

"No actually... I first got my powers when I was eleven; I keep them under control for about 4 years then I lost control of them."


	2. Chapter 2

The days pasted slowly, I gradually began to regain control of my powers, I gained more control with the assistance of the professor.

I had only had one season with the professor. He placed the Cerebra on my head. It felt weird almost but peaceful like the word around me was gone.

"You need to focus on one person; this will enhance your powers gradually over time you will become..."

"I thought that my powers where all you know controlling objects and energy."

"Yes they are but you have great power in telepathy. Mostly that of empathy. I do believe that one day you will be able to manipulate the emotions of people around you. That is why we need these sessions. So you need to find someone a person, from before one that is still alive, and focus on what they are feeling, be in their minds, see what they see, feel what they feel." I began to focus on a person from back then.

_The grass tickled my face, I left the dew soak through my clothes. I looked up at the sky it was dark, speckled with stars. The sun was gradually coming up as I lay there. This was my favourite time of the day, almost as if I was caught in between day and night. Ever since she had gone, I had never felt right. I know that the years leading up t per disappearance thing were different almost like she was on drugs. Her lack of attendance and rugged looks had disturbed me. But in her absence I have been growing stronger, more independent. _

"So baby cakes want to go on a date with me. This Friday?" John had made his fancy of me a public notation. I was sure if I returned the favour, but peter hadn't shown any advance on me, so what can't I try and have some fun. I admit that I do have mixed feeling toward peter, I have more of an attraction to those rough around the edges mean men. John was the classic example of this. Peter on the other hand was kind and thoughtful; in the few times that we had spoken he hadn't once said a word wrong about anyone.

"Sure, going anywhere good." I let his arm fall gracefully around waist, though it did make me cringe, the whole people touching me still made me feel uncomfortable.

"I will think of something, you anit in to all that posh stuff are you."

"No wait isn't Friday today." I glared at him, in his god like features, there was something quite disturbing about his eyes, like they had done an unquestionable bad.

"I spouse it is see you at 7" I smirked an unmistakable devilish grin.

The was a knock at my door, he was early. I opened it. I didn't expect to see peter standing in front of me, in a pair of jeans, just a pair of jeans. By golly he was dreamy, his muscles. I sighed, and then blushed.

"I heard that you are going on a date with... John." He was soft with his words yet I felt disgust when he said Johns name.

"'aye what of it?"

"I just...You should know... he's not... you know what never mind you have fun." He glowered down the hall way. I peered out my door; John was walking down the hall, his hands behind his back. Peter disappeared.

"What did he want?"

"Nothing shall we get going." I put my hand for him to hold.

"Yes we shall." We walked to garage hand in hand.

"What are we going to do, steal a car?" I giggled; I really did find petty criminals attractive.

"Nah, borrow. I was going to get Logan's car, but then I realised that its Cyclopes motorbike. So I just got one of the keys. Lucky dip I guess" he held the key in front of us and the lights of a Plymouth roadrunner lit up. Odd considering that the car was from the 70's.

"If that car was a person I would tap it." I giggled; John scowled at me "jealous much"

"Can I get you guys anything to drink?" the busty waitress death glared me.

"Two cokes please." I said, john was just sitting in the booth trying not to look at her. She walked away swaying her stupid hips.

"So what is up with you and Peter?" Crap he knew I liked him.

"I beg your pardon."

"He was outside your door; you know when I came to get you."

"'eye what of it."

"Do you like him or something?" He was avoiding making eye contact.

"No... Why would I be here with you?"

"I dunno to make him jealous." He mumbled under his breath. Busty bicth, as I had named her came to the table with our drinks, she leant over John to me leaning, her breast far too close to John's face Slamming my drink down.

"You ready to order." Smugness dripping off of her every word. We ordered chicken nuggets and chips. Immature as John had told me, and then spent several minutes laughing at me.

"So do you have one of those spandex/leather outfits?" we were walking though a darkened park. About as romantic as this date was doing to get.

"No, only get one of those when we join a team. I mean if you wanted to you could design your own... you could go see storm her friend is the one who makes them. It would be kind of cool you know...to...in..." he blushed

"St John Allerdyce is you, thinking that I would look hot in one of them skimpy one piece." He blushed. "Ow my gawd you do. There I was just thinking you were just using me."

"Know why would I do that


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own x-men or anything in marvel, if I did I would not have stopped wolverine and the x-men or x-men evolution and I would make another movie every month

"Wait so he didn't rape you. Did you use the empathy to like see what he was feeling? I don't really like him I mean he is hot but he is so pig headed" Kitty giggled. The date with John was rather uneventful. We walked in the park after our drinks. I made us leave because of stupid waitress. We got a kebab's from so grimy shop. We talked about the x-men, outfits and food.

"No he didn't. Nor did I use the empathy. Migraine." I frowned. Kitty giggled. I shuffled uncomfortably on my bead. I had another migraine, ever since I had used the professor's machine.

"Did he kiss you? What did you guys talk about? Does he like you? Do you like him? What about Piotr? What did he want before the date?"

"Slow down kitty. Yes. Mutant costumes. I'm not sure. No. What about him. I'm not sure he said I just...You should know... he's not... you know what never mind you have fun."

"O yeah Pyro and Piotr hate each other. Well Pyro hates Piotr, he's kind of... they have a history."

"That makes it sound like they have slept together."

"That would be weird. A few years back Peter as really close with this girl, Druid. He was like her big brother. Then she went on a date with John, was attacked by some people and no one has seen her since. Peter doesn't really trust him. We have spent years trying to find out where she is but went off the grid even to the professor could find anything to with her in anyone's mind. It's really kind of sad if you think about it"

"So Rouge, you and Iceman ay?" changing the subject is always better than dealing with the sappy emotional awkward silence.

"What about us." She glared towards kitty and a guilty expression spread across her face. We spent the rest of the afternoon discussing the guys of the institute and getting fat eating all the chips and chocolates that I had stashed away in my draws.

_Kehet, come to my office. _The professor was in my mind I wonder what he had heard about me discussion with Rouge and Kitty. _NOW. _

I walked down the darkened halls to reach the office. I opened the door.

"Is there anything that you wish to tell me?" No small talk I take it.

"Yeah since you put that thing on my head. I have been getting really bad migraines and the other day I was watching a movie that I find sad. But was happy." I think that he has realised that I have a large distaste for him.

"Cerebro. The migraines are just part of the produced that happens when you develop the powers. The Cerebro also ran some advanced tests on you when you were connected to it the other day. And it has discovered that your telekinesis is just the dilute of your darkness manipulation, and your telepathy is again a dilute of the empathy. Your powers are powered by darkness. Therefore if you were ever kidnapped of imprisoned for some reason they would have to place you in a room with no darkness. This explains why you are slightly weak in the day and find sleep difficult. You may leave if you wish not to use Cerebo." I head towards the door not saying a word. "Wait. I wish you to part of the new team that I am creating with someone of the older student. There will be a survival camp this weekend and then you will all have to attend daily training session. The camp will leave after classes on Friday. The code name for the team will be Zulu. Do you have any objections? "

"Not at all sir." I slammed the door behind me.

Friday came too quickly well it was Wednesday when Xavier had told me about Team: Zulu. I ran upstairs and packed a small duffel, ran downstairs to the front door. There were six of us standing with our various bags Peter, Rouge, Kitty, Bobby, John and I. We humped into the car that was in front of us. Scott was in the driving seat, Jean in to passenger. They were a cute couple, in the most awkward way. We squished into the face to face seats. Kitty and Rouge were next to peter due to his size.

"So team Zulu. Do you all have code names?"

"Yeah, I'm rouge as you know genius, Kitty is Shadowcat. Bobby Iceman. Piotr is Colossus. John Pyro. And what about you Key."

"I dunno." I grunted. The stuck my headphones in I began to sing. "Cassuis is over"

"That's it." Kitty screamed her high pitch voice was begun to annoy me.

"That's what?" I pulled my head phones out so I cloud hear her.

"Your code name, Cassuis." I liked it

"Whatever." I placed my head phones back in my ears. The car trip took a long time; we sang the magic school bus song and played eye spy. We arrived at a forest, it was dark and Halloween like.

"Leave your bags in the cars." scot walked towards us and grabbed Kitty's bag much to her reluctance.

"You must stay together. We will meet you on the other side late Sunday afternoon. No flying. No burning holes in the motion. No icing the path. No punching through the motions. We don't need the publicly of anything collapsing " Jean pointed to each of us that the comment applied to "You may use your powers to cross rivers and any other obstacles you come across, also you will be able to gather food and create shelter. I recommend that you do not sleep, as Keket is at full power during the night she cloud assist in your travel."

"Come over here to unsure that you don't leave each other we tying you up. Scott pulled out some metal shackles out of the boot. They all attached to ones waist, then back to a metal O. "put them on slightly loss because once they are on they are not coming off."

They got in to the car and drove off. We stood there for a few minutes, all of us rather annoyed at their behaviour. Bobby broke out thoughts.

"Okay so we can either go around the bottom in a semi circle. Or over the top and back down." I shuffled my waist band round; I don't see why they couldn't have made them out of leather or something.

"I reckon that we should go around the bottom." Kitty stood pulling us up slightly. I sensed that she was annoyed that she couldn't phase out of them.

"No over the top." Pyro began dragging us all but Peter stayed put. Leaving us all in an awkward position of crouching.

"This is a team build exercise. To realise each other's strengths and weakness, and one of peters weakness is his fear of heights." I growled at John incinerated pig. He was really mean; I guess he had just fooled me into think that he was a good guy.

"So we go around the base. Left or right."

"LEFT" kitty giggled. We stated walking; it was hard to walk without falling over each other kitty fell over with in the first hour about four times. At one point she brought peter down and he nearly brought John down, causing a heated conversation about god only knows what.

"I...need...to...stop" Rouge panted, the darkness was deceasing across the forest. I left stronger, more energetic and felt everyone's emotions.

"Okay, we will stop." Bobby frowned. Everyone was looking tried. "Cassius can you make some seats or beds for us to rest" someone has good ideas. I used the darkness and make five slabs of darkness. Everyone jumped on apart from peter.

"Night night." Kitty yawned. I carried on walking. After a while I made the beds become a ring around me. Peter stood inside with me.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to sleep, you will be tired in the morning."

"It's alright I will just change in to my metal form."

"Would you like to explain what happened between you and pyro.?"

"No not really, are you two together known."


	4. Chapter 4

We walked for several hours, talking about our hometowns and the amzing-er foods they supplied us with. Rouge slowly began to wake I dropped the bed and she fell on onto the ground, we stopped at a slight clearing. I sat down and rested the beds to the ground slowly one by one everyone woke up and began complaining about their hunger. I on the other hand I was feeling weak carrying 300kg odd kilos around, and the sunrise is always my weakest time.

"I...need...food" John groaned he was still lying on the floor sucking his thumb, it was cute, and he looked so innocent. I shuffled over to him and seductively whispered in his ear.

"Well John John you are going to have to make a fire." He woke up immediately, looking rather startled. He pecked me on the cheek, and walked over to a ring of logs and started a fire. I caught Piotr glaring over at me.

"Don't we need to have something to cook before we start the fire? JOHN STOP MAKING FACES WITH THE FIRE" Kitty yelled.

"Okay we saw a river a few back, I think that I can disconnect these long enough without there being any kick back. Rouge and Bobby, you guys go, be quick about it, freeze the fish and bring them back." A dark glow engulfed to the wires attached to the circle, they broke off and Bobby with Rouge on his back slid through the forest. I concentrated harder as they got further away. Everything became blurry. Then nothing

"_Key get off me, you fat whore." Josh yelled in my ear. I was lying across his chest with a drink in my hand. _

"_NEVER" I screamed back at him and began to pour my drink onto his head. He began to squeal like a like girl. He rolled over so I was underneath him he lend in, his nose resting on mine._

The group began to grow weaker, the worst affected by thins was kitty, at the start of the trek she had phased through the leaves and branches but know she had red marks covering he face, arms and legs, from where she had not bothered to protect herself from the overgrown plants that filled their path. Peter was also begging weaker, crying Kehet over his shoulder was slowing him down. It wasn't her weight, cause peter has superhuman strength, but because she was in a stiff in a stiff form, after she had passed out he arms and legs appeared to be stuck together. She was glowing a black colour that she used when she was using her powers; she was slung over peters shoulders, more balancing on it.

Kehet pulled her head out of Peter back and glanced around her at surroundings, the forest was denser then she remembered and it was chilly the sun was setting. The hardness of his metal made her feel uncomfortable.

"What happened? How was I out?" she began to toss and fidget, slowly and using immense care Peter moved her sore body to sit honeymoon style in his arms. Rouge and bobby gasped. "What?"

"Your skin is like gray" Kitty screeched. I ignored this comment.

""you passed out, 18 yours or so, and they started to glow, the same as your energy, and now your are gray skinned. You could like look at your arms or something and our hairs sort of purple. John had you for a few hours that would explain why you are sore" Rouge scorned John.

"How far round would you say we are?" Kehet groaned, her had was pulsating, with no idea of what had caused her to pass out or changed her skin/hair colour.

"About 1/3 of the way around Kitty got scared when we were waiting for you to come too, she reckons that's she saw a bear." Bobby chuckled. Kitty kissed at him and Rouge glared at this interaction. Key scanned the team, they were wearing the same clothes as yesterday, but they were dirty and there were the odd rips. Rouge and Kittys hair was tattered. Rouge was fine with her appearance, but Keket was sensed that she was in much distress.

"So when are you going to be back making to making beds for us" everyone death stared even Kitty which surprised everyone, normally she was more selfish.

"JOHN she has been unconscious" Rouge yelled.

"Yeah she got 18 hours of rest we spent it trekking around this hill." John snapped.

"Peter can you put me down, I will do it" Cassius cried. She began to fidget in Piotr's arms.

"Not that quickly" peter grabbed her legs and pinned them to his chest. "If you must sit on my shoulders, so I can support you." Once again he used his dictate hands to manure Kehet's slender body on top of his broad shoulders. Much to her reluctance.

"Can't you make her metal or something?" Bobby nagged.

"No" peter replied bluntly. Peter had resentment for his mutation and the fact that it had resulted in him being parted from his family and therefore hated to experiment with them.

"I have been talking to people about you, they always mention how nice and big brother-ish you are. Isn't that a bit weird when it comes to dating." Still on the soft skinned shoulders (he changed back) Kehet was growing stronger, as the night creeped in around their ankles. The others were resting on the black beds, dreaming there their different dreams. Apart from Bobby who was listening to their conversation.

"Who says this" replied looking up at her.

"Just generally people. Don't you ever get sick of being the good guy?"

"No why would I"

"Point taken"

"Do you mind if I get some rest." He yawned.

"Not at all" Peter grabbed her by the waist and placed her on the ground, she made another energy bed, and they were more like slabs of her darkness, oddly comfortable. Peter walked over and shakily lay on it.

"At least sit on the edge so I will know if you pass out again."

Overnight they team neared the meeting point, thanks to Cassuis speeding up the beds in her sleep. The sun began to rise and rouge, kitty, bobby and John woke. All sitting cross legged on the beds.

"Oi look" Kitty giggled and pointed over to Peter. Somewhere untwined in his arms was Kehet.

"That's not going to go down well" Rouge snarled.

"With whom" rouge pointed over to John. He was looking hurt.

"Morning, peter, have fun last night" Bobby wriggled his eyebrows at Peter, Kehet was still asleep and peter was still holding her trying not to wake her. John carried on sulking for the remainder of the trip. When the group reached the meeting they were all grumpy.

The rev of a powerful car woke them all out of their humble vegetation,

"Nice to see you all intact, glad I came when I did if you smell any worse I would have driven away." Scott jumped out of the 4x4 and walked over the group of teenagers and unlocked their waist shackles.

"Take me home now" Kitty screeched, and ran to the car. The others stood there laughing.

"I think that I will you guys need to shower. And Kehet Xavier wants a session with Wolverine." Scott added. Wolverine had appeared again a few weeks after Kehet had arrived. To her he was dangerous a mystery that she didn't want to piss off he had suffered a lot of pain the few times that she had been around him she sensed a lot of pain, to everyone else he was scary no one wanted anything to do with him, he was moody bi polar. "Get in the car you know how he gets when you're late"

"So you must be the kid I am hearing so much of. Keket right?" wolverines gruff voice echoed in her ears.

"Cassuis. Either or. So what do you want with me?" her grumpy voice annoyed him. She should be happy she is young.

"The professor wants me to be your _emotional support _I don't know what was going through his head when he thought that. This is your file." He held a fairy thick folder in front of himself. "Let's have a look. Okay so we know your name, okay I'm going to skip to the good stuff kid. Bobby told me about you turning gray. I can see that you're not gray anymore. Has that ever happened before?"

"Yes" Kehet replied as bluntly as she replied to Xavier.

"When?"

"About a month ago" this conversation wasn't very eventful

"Is that when the Professor got involved" she nodded "look kid, we aren't that different you and me. The only thing that makes us different is that I can't remember my family where as you can..."

"Did you kill them, really are you the reason that you brother will never become a famous football player like he always dreamed. That your sister won't make it to prom, get married have kids. They are never going to even smile again because of me it's all my fault I suppressed these stupid powers for my whole life and then one day I lose my grip and they just...they... I would do anything to not remember what I did to them." Cassuis looked like she was going to break down but instead she began turning gray he skin got darker until it became black. Her eyes began to glow white. Rage tore through out her body, it was happening again. Every noise was a screaming noise.

"HELPPPP" Wolverine bellowed, jean ran into the room, the wallpaper was disintegrating, the desks and chairs were bashing in to the walls. Wolverine had his claws dug in the wall trying to save himself from getting caught in the ruckus. Cassuis was in the centre of the room levitated her head facing the ceiling her eye still glowing. Her skin was black with green highlighting her veins. Jean used telepathic blows to disable her mind. She fell to the ground; jean ran over to her still body.

"Kehet... you there." She held Kehet head trying to find a glimmer of life. The black and green arm reached out and grabbed jean by the neck.

"_Who is this_ _Kehet? You speak of obsolete creature. I Dorcha .the greatest controller of darkness to ever walk this planet" _her voice was distorted, omen like. Here arm fell from Jean's neck.


End file.
